


Dogs Laugh, But They Laugh With Their Tails (Butt Shakes)

by CyanideStungun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes dogs. A lot. So the only logical answer is… to get him a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Laugh, But They Laugh With Their Tails (Butt Shakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



> Written because of a conversation with Niamh about Dylan O'Brien and dogs, and also because puppies. Some of the content in the fic was taken directly from things she said and just tweaked minutely. Title is from Enjoyment of Laughter by Max Eastman, as well as the (addition) from my dear friend Shlala.
> 
> No real beta-ing, so if you see something wrong, it's my fault and you can let me know.

                The first time Derek witnesses the phenomenon, the Pack had been coming back from a celebratory dinner for… _something_. Possibly a winning lacrosse game or a round of good test scores. Whatever they’d done, it was apparently a thing they did now. Eat dinners together to celebrate. How strangely normal.

                It was somewhere around eight thirty at night and everyone was stuffed full of good food, even the werewolves who had more voracious appetites. They were heading back to the parking garage, chatting amongst themselves when Stiles took a look forward and stopped mid-sentence with a cry of “Puppy!” as he jogged down the sidewalk

                To everyone else it was evidently normal because Scott was shaking his head fondly while the others continued their conversations, leaving Derek to watch as Stiles stopped, asked the woman if it were alright to pet the Pomeranian, and then crouched – once granted permission – to pet its head. At the same time, he continued speaking to its owner, an older woman with a wrinkled face and a warm smile. He continued stroking the creature’s head until the rest of the Pack caught up, and then he bid the woman a good evening and resumed walking with them like nothing had happened. Which, it really wasn’t anything, to tell the truth.

                In fact, Derek had thought it was just festive feelings of the night combined with some unknown reservoir of Stiles energy that made the teen run off to pet a strange dog. His initial assessment was proven to be incorrect as but a few weeks later, the scene repeated itself.

                Most of the Pack had agreed to take on Pack runs as a way to expend the energy they usually burned fighting off the Big Bads, but was currently bottled up with no enemies or threats lurking. Derek also insisted it was part of training, but even he didn’t take that too seriously.

It was about thirty minutes into their run when another runner came into view, stopped to rehydrate with a German Shepherd puppy at his side taking greedy gulps from his own water bowl. And even though Stiles had been complaining about cruelty to untrained humans from the werewolf type for making him run this long, he still managed to break into a sprint, only stopping when he was a few yards away so he didn’t startle the puppy, calling out to the owner – a deputy Stiles knew.

                Derek could hear Stiles talking to the man about the dog’s paw size and how he was going to be a huge thing when he grew up, and the deputy nodded and smiled along as Stiles stroked the dog’s fur. While Stiles chatted, the dog finished drinking its water and proceeded to climb into Stiles’s lap, knocking him over and licking him all over his face enthusiastically until the owner pulled him off with an amused apology. Stiles just laughed it off, standing with one last pet to the dog’s head, rejoining the others to continue their run.

                After that, it was merely about being in the right place at the right time. Outside the supermarket where Stiles was talking to a ten year old girl about her new golden lab puppy, which was pulling at its leash to hop up on Stiles’s leg. In front of the library where an old St. Bernard slobbered all over Stiles’s hand as the elderly man recounted something from his army days, seemingly glad to have an audience. Even down by some of the more expensive, chic stores where a snooty looking woman thanked a mud covered Stiles for keeping her pristine white poodle clean.

                It was as if since that first notice of Stiles running over to a dog, it was happening everywhere and Derek was always there as a witness. In fact, Derek wondered if suddenly everyone had decided to buy a dog, because he could have sworn there had never been that many in the whole of Beacon Hills. Or maybe there had, and he’d never noticed. Just like he’d never noticed Stiles’s seemingly intense love of the canines.

                It was curious and over the next couple of weeks, Derek took his time to investigate. Apparently Stiles had always wanted a dog, but his father said no because they were both busy and had no time to take care of a puppy. And with a bit more delving, Derek also found out that Stiles’s mother had also loved dogs, and it was possible that that had affected the Sheriff’s point of view. Either way, Stiles had stopped asking for a dog years ago, but had never stopped wanting one.

                A strange opportunity presented itself to Derek in the form of a new litter of puppies and a very pushy soccer mom.

                He had only been in town to pick up some groceries and to fill up his gas tank, when he saw a woman hanging fliers on one the town’s corkboards. It had a black and white picture of several puppies, along with information on them and little paper tabs to rip off and take home if someone was interested. And apparently she took Derek’s staring as an interest because she ripped one off, pushing it into his hand and giving him a ten minute speech on the animals. The mother was her precious purebred husky who had gotten out and some rascally hound dog had impregnated her.

                Of course, that meant she couldn’t sell them to anyone who wanted an actual purebred husky, but she wasn’t as bad as some other show dog owners and wanted the puppies to have a good home. And apparently Derek looked like he’d be able to give at least one – or all of them if she had her way – a good life and living space.

                So that was how he ended up outside of a house in the ideal suburban neighborhood, ringing the doorbell awkwardly. A little girl answered the door, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, before turning and shrieking “MOOOOOOOOOM! THERE’S A SCARY MAN AT THE DOOR!” and pattering off inside. Amusingly, the mother darted out of the kitchen with a large knife in her hand, before seeing Derek and giving a bright smile, ushering him inside with a smile.

                The puppies were out in the garage, bouncing around and yapping at each other, tumbling over their siblings. It was pretty obvious that they weren’t purebred, but it wasn’t until Derek spotted a puppy in the corner that he knew which one he wanted. While its marking and face structure were quite typical of a beagle – which he assumed the father was – the eyes were definitely from the mother, as they were blue and bright, and full of the intensity that came from huskies and it would definitely grow larger than the average beagle but not as big as the huskies. Overall, it was the perfect puppy and the next twenty minutes were a blur before Derek was standing at his car, the dog squirming in his arms and with a starter bag of dog things.

                It was another few days until Derek would find an opportunity to give the dog to Stiles; because that was the only conclusion, wasn’t it? And even though he’d been lucky enough to have the loft to himself for those few days, it wouldn’t be long until someone came over – whether it were Isaac coming ‘home’ or someone else crashing there – and confronted him about the dog.

                Thankfully, an opportunity presented itself in the form of the Pack coming over for a movie night. The first to arrive were Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. The two werewolves gave Derek a look, because he hadn’t done anything to cover the smell of dog in the house, and it wasn’t until Stiles questioned Derek’s “shifty behavior”, that the Alpha disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a squirming, wriggling puppy.

                The way Stiles’s eyes lit up were enough for any of Derek’s doubts to be washed away, and he held it out to the teen, who grabbed the puppy in an instance, cooing and snuggling it.

                “Where did you get him?!”

                “He was… abandoned and I found him. And I heard you liked puppies, so uh… puppy.”

                That was probably in the top five of the lamest things Derek had ever said, but Stiles was too busy to notice or care. Scott, on the other hand, was eyeing Derek suspiciously.

                “If you just found it, why didn’t you take it to the clinic. We get strays all the time. At least six a week…” He started, before pausing to study the dog and realizing that he’d seen the puppy before, had in fact helped delivery that particular litter and knew that the woman was adopting the puppies out. Which meant that Derek had gone out of his way to adopt this dog and then give it to Stiles. And he was making that face, the one that he always made when he was being called on his bullshit.

                Clearing his throat, Derek’s eyes darted between Stiles and Scott – Isaac standing in the background and just watching, clearly amused – before saying. “Shouldn’t you… go get things ready for the movie, Scott?”

                By this time, Stiles was sitting on the floor, the dog running circles around him and clearing holding his focus. And like the good best friend he was, Scott dragged Derek away, giving him the stink eye. 

“What the hell is your deal, dude? Why would you go out of your way to buy Stiles a puppy, which is like the only thing he’s ever wanted and been unable to get?” Before Derek could answer, Scott’s face took on an appalled expression. “Are you gonna like, wait until he’s super attached and then just take it away, because you want everyone to be miserable like you?! Cuz, I gotta say, that’s harsh even for you. Especially since I _know_ you don’t really hate Stiles. Just the other day you were laughing into the fridge as one of his ridiculous jokes. So why would you even want to put him through that?!”

Derek stood there, just staring at Scott before his eyes narrowed, because seriously? _That_ was the first thought that came to Scott’s mind? Exhaling loudly, Derek shook his head, seriously contemplating what he’d have to do to get everyone to relocate their movie night before he punched Scott.

Luckily, before any violence ensued, Isaac stepped into the kitchen, getting a drink from the fridge and opening it before he threw in his two cents. “He’s not going to use the puppy to make anyone miserable, Scott. He got the puppy because he _likes_ Stiles, whether he’ll say anything or not.”

“ _Oh my god, dude. Are you trying to woo my best friend with puppies?!”_ Scott hissed out, after his face had done a slightly hilarious dance of multiple expressions.

“I’m not... It’s not…” Derek let out a frustrated sound, turning on heel and heading back to the living room. Maybe he still had time to give all of Isaac’s scarves to the dog and say it was an accident.

Going back into the living room was possibly the worst decision, because Stiles was still playing with the dog, but now he was on his hands and knees, crouching toward the ground with his ass in the air, mimicking the dog’s pouncing stance right down to the wiggling of his butt. And Derek was pretty sure he was going to die.

Fortunately, Stiles finally noticed Derek was there and seemed to realize how his position might look, and he rolled over, pulling the dog with him and onto his chest.

“Dude, she’s the sweetest thing ever! I can’t believe anyone wouldn’t want her. She is a she, by the way. And she’s going to be a princess. My dad’ll love her too, I just know it and he won’t be able to say anything once he meets her. But if he does… she can stay here right? You’re not just going to get rid of her if I can’t take her?”

With a shake of his head, Derek went to crouch beside the boy and his dog, reaching out to pet her head. “No… I just thought she’d have a better home with you.”

Pausing, Stiles looked up, his features softening as he smiled up at Derek. “I think she’d be fine either way, but thanks… seriously.”

Derek gave a small smile in return, before coughing to hide it, standing. “We’d better get ready for the movie night, the others’ll be here soon.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door and Isaac went to let them in, while Stiles got up off the floor, holding the puppy as she squirmed and tried to go meet the newcomers, barking at them even while her whole body wagged with her tail.

The required amount of cooing and pets followed, and it was another forty minutes before they all finally settled down to watch the movie, the dog sprawled over Stiles’s lap as she relished in the petting hands.

As the last preview began to play, Danny spoke up, looking over at Stiles. “So what’re you going to name her?”

“I was thinking… Haley.” He said, eyes darting over to look at Derek before back to the pup.

The group gave a murmur of assent, before settling in, and if Derek had a smile on his face, well, it wasn’t like anyone was watching him.

 


End file.
